Ezra gets a Shave
by Mandorebel2
Summary: One shot. After Ezra gets annoyed with having bits of facial hair, Kanan teaches his padawan how to shave. Partially based off a true story. Sorry for any typos.


Ezra woke up on another morning, climbing out of his bed and going to the bathroom. As he was brushing up for the day, he looked in the mirror. In that mirror, he saw something that he had taken lots of notice of ever since the last month or so, and it has gotten up to the point where it's really noticeable. He was growing bits of facial hair, and he now had small sideburns and a very tiny mustache above his lips. He did not like this really, though the rest of the gang likes him this way. He didn't, and wanted to get rid of this hair. "Maybe Kanan can teach me how to shave." he thought as he headed over to the kitchen to meet the rest of the gang for breakfast.

After he put his plate away after breakfast, he turned to Kanan, who was still in the kitchen and sipping on milk. "Hey, Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"Yes?" his master responded.

"You know how I've been growing bits of facial hair recently?"

"Yes."

"I was wondering. Could you teach me how to shave?"

"Ezra, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Kanan sighed. "I'm just letting you know ahead of time that once you start shaving, you can't stop."

"You can, can't you? Besides, you now have a full beard for crying out loud, and you've stopped shaving."

"I mean in the sense that once you start shaving, your facial hair will keep on regrowing to the point where you have to do it more often when you start. Ezra, trust me, I know from experience."

"Can you teach me? I'm really getting annoyed with these sideburns and my tiny mustache."

Kanan sighed. "Fine. Come meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Until Kanan called him in, Ezra did some combat practice with Sabine for a little bit before Kanan interrupted their sparring match in the cargo hold. "Ezra, it's time." he said.

"Coming, Kanan."

He left the cargo hold and made his way to the bathroom. There, Kanan was waiting for his padawan. Once Ezra got in, Kanan closed the door. "Alright, Ezra. Are you ready?"

"Yes I am."

"Be sure to follow carefully, because you're gonna be doing it on you're own a lot more frequently eventually." Ezra nodded. "The first thing that you always wanna do is turn on hot water." Kanan turned on the sink, adjusting the dials to make the water warmer. He checked to see if it was warm or hot, and it was warm. "Okay. Now, take some of this warm water and apply it on to the spots that you want to shave." Ezra did it. "Are you ready for the next step?"

"I am."

Kanan got some shaving cream out, opening the bottle up. "Now, what you wanna do now is you want to get some shaving cream on your hands and apply it on the spots where you applied the warm water earlier." Ezra applied some shaving cream on his side burns and his mustache.

"I look old." he commented when he saw himself in the mirror after the cream was applied. Kanan chuckled.

"That's how I took it the first time I shaved. Ready for next part?" Ezra nodded. "Take this razor, and what you always want to do beforehand is clean it with warm or hot water. Do it." Ezra took the razor and cleaned it. "Now, you ready for this?"

"I think so."

"Put the razor blades above either one of your sideburns, and shave it gently, not too hard with the razor."

Ezra decided to start with his right sideburns, applying the razor and gently sliding it down his skin, feeling a tiny bit of irritation from the shave. "Ow!" he said.

"You will feel that at times." Kanan told him. "It's normal to feel that when you shave. Once you shaved a bit, clean the blade off. Switch in between cold and hot water because it does help." Ezra cleaned the razor and went back to his sideburn, applying the razor again as it slid down his skin, more bits of facial hair being shaved with his skin fully exposed from the shave. Ezra repeated this process for a few minutes, until his right sideburn was completely shaven.

"I'm actually getting the hang of this."

"You are, and that's good. Move on to the other one." Kanan instructed.

Ezra cleaned the razor again, then applied the razor on his left sideburn, sliding it down, getting irritated. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He cleaned the razor again, continuing it apply it to his skin, sliding down as it shaved any hair in its way. Ezra continued to repeat the process until his left sideburn was completely shaven. "Looking good." he said.

"Indeed you are. Final one. Shave that mustache." Kanan told him. "But word of advice when it comes to that. Be more careful on that particular spot, and you might wanna put your lips in your mouth while you are doing it. It has helped me out before, and it might help you."

Ezra did it, and then, carefully, applied the razor on the left side of his mustache, being careful as he shaved it. This was a really hard spot for him. Just as he was shaving the upper bits of the side, he accidentally cut himself. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. Blood started escaping his cut.

"That tends to happen from time to time. Don't worry too much about it." Kanan told him.

Ezra nodded and then applied the razor on the right side of his mustache, being more careful than with the left side. As he continued shaving that bit, washing the razor in between strokes, he did not cut himself that time. He performed one last stroke, and his facial hair was gone. "Nice! I'm done, aren't I."

Kanan chuckled. "Not just yet, Ez." he said. "After every shave, clean your face off. Wash it using the sink, or take a paper towel. Here, take this paper towel." Kanan handed his padawan a paper towel and Ezra cleaned himself off, now completely shaven with no shaving cream remaining on his face.

"I look good."

"You do. But, there is just one very last step left, and this step must be done all the time when you're done shaving."

"And that might be?"

"Applying aftershave."

"What's aftershave?"

Kanan took out a small bottle of aftershave. "This is aftershave. You apply it whenever you're done shaving to avoid being irritated from when you're done. You apply it on the spots that have been shaved. And a bit of a warning. It may sting at times. Apply it on your face."

Ezra applied some aftershave on his hands, applying it on the spots that he shaved. However, when he applied it on the left side of where his mustache used to be, Kanan was not kidding when he told him that it may sting. The aftershave made contact with where his cut was, which was still bleeding. "Ah! Ah!" Ezra screamed out in pain. The pain died down after a few seconds. After he finished applying the aftershave, Ezra's first shave was officially completed.

"So, how do you think I did, Kanan?"

"You did pretty good for your first time. You'll get better over time. Oh, and here's a paper towel for your cut. Hold it over your cut until the bleeding stops." Ezra took it.

"Thanks for teaching me how to shave, Kanan."

"At least you now know."


End file.
